ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Tregeta
tregeta is really the son of the colonial saiyan king tyro, and the younger brother of dyko. However before tyro died w/ his kingdom, moku made promised tyro he would protect and raise tregeta not only as a warrior but as his own; this took place during the 23rd world martial arts tournament in goku's world. when moku died, tregeta left to train so he could become stronger than his father (moku); back then he was the older brother of only Mohan who was 4 at the time. Years later, tregeta returned to the planet where he started a family w/ a female warrior. together, they had their daughter madel(who was 7 in this time), and their 2 year old son trunks. the planet was brought to the brink of destruction, but the kids were safe and alive. However, tregeta's wife aka the kids' mother was dead, along w/ all of the other inhabitants. Tregeta instantly recognized the energy who caused this merciless destruction; his older brother DYKO. just before tregeta and his children left the planet to blow. tregeta stood before his dead wife, and hoped the best for her in death. At that moment he screamed and became a super saiyan. this was the beginning of the dyko saga for the earth in parallel. After countless deaths it was tregeta's time for vengeance. somehow babidi was near by and discovered the bottomless evil deep within tregeta and began to unleash it in his favor. However, tregeta overpowered him and feel under the control of the evil alone despite the insignia. this was the birth of MAJIN TREGETA. even with all that power, tregeta stood no chance against dyko and was barely able to recontrol his power before falling unconscious. in the end, it was when Mohan became a super saiyan at age 8 or 9, that dyko met his end. Tregeta during the attack against the original earth: tregeta was able to sneak upon the lookout and create a gap to the world in parallel through the hyperbolic time chamber. right when he was about to leave still undetected, he was confronted by android 18. they fought 9 miles off of south city. 18 was brought to the brink of death and more. she never had a chance of winning from the start. just when tregeta was preparing to fire the finishing blow, krillin made a spectacular entrance by unleashing a new technique the shimodo disk. then krillin step in to defend his beloved. tregeta not only defeated him easily but he admitted he was holding back the whole time. he revealed to be 2 times stronger than super vegeta. he was SUPER TREGETA. he mopped the floor w/ piccolo with ease. Later, he fought paradox cell. when he was believed to be destroyed, he transformed. he was Majin tregeta once again. His power proved to be more sinister than cell ever imagined. after mopping the floor with paradox cell, tregeta knew there was only one way to defeat cell w/o having Mohan to do the job. tregeta gave his life w/ his final explosion only to die in vain. In the end Mohan became a super saiyan 2 and defeated paradox cell w/ a father-son Kamehameha alongside moku from death. tregeta and draditz were brought back shortly after the altered buu saga. Tregeta during the saiza /war saga 6 and a half years have passed since the attack on earth, and one year has passed since majin buu. tregeta encountered krillin and 18 badly beaten up from majin frieza in which tregeta defeated easily. tregeta was saved by the altered 16 after being badly beaten as majin tregeta from majin androids 14 and 15 right after he destroyed majin android 13. Mohan was fighting majin broly at the time. Later on while in the hyperbolic time chamber, tregeta and 18 end up having a son together named zether. because of this krillin becomes majin and the two titans as majins square off. tregeta after purifying krillin, convinces him to gang up on paradox cell as a team. but instead, hits krilin in the back of the head and gives him his semi-revival (the ability to come back on your own after being brought back once before). Basically after you use or give this away, if you die again you go to otherworld or wherever you end up, but not even the Namekian dragonballs aka porunga can bring you back. a semi-revival is also used bring someone back for a day ( well to a small portion anyway). krillin regained consciousness and caught up to the battlefield only to witness tregeta unleash his final explosion against paradox cell once again giving up his life for good. sadly, paradox cell was aware of this let alone of tregeta's power increase over the years. he rolled that dice in order to kill moku. however, this was also the very reason paradox cell absorbed majin cell in the first place. Because of this , MAJIN cell was destroyed in paradox's place. Tregeta was only revived again after Mohan's death. Once the truth came, Krillin instantly charged at Cell with upmost of guilt, respect, and RAGE!!! Unfortunately, Cell was revealed to have been changing his stance and wasn't even trying to dodge. With one punch to the face, Krillin was sent flying. At that moment right when Cell was to finish Krillin off, Madel stepped in to avenge her father's death. Sadly, Cell killed Madel in the most gruesome way imaginable!!! Later on after Mohan's death, it was revealed that Mohan did NOT die in vain; Tregeta along with everyone else who was killed in the chaos, were restored and brought back to life. ALL of the Frontier Saiyans along side the Z-fighters fought kid buu head on and then it seemed that the Earth would be destroyed after all, GOKU stepped in revealing the true power of an ascended SSJ3!!! He even with Moku's help were able to lure the battle to the Realm of the Kais. That way the earth could recover. However our united heroes had a problem of they're own... BROLY and Ultra Super Perfect CELL!!! then when all seemed lost against these two titans, a miracle happened. Goku and Vegeta performed the Fusion technique and formed... GOGETA!!! Gogeta at obliterated Altered Broly with a Super Kamehameha right in the face at only Super saiyan. Gogeta turned SSJ2 against Altered Cell. SSJ2 Gogeta won with the upmost of ease. After an hour had passed since the fusion wore off, Goku and Vegeta used Instant Transmission to arrive to the battlefield and just in time too. Mr. Satan and buu's fusion(Bercule) had just worn off and they were sitting ducks for kid buu to fry. Right before Kid Buu even got the chance to finish the buddy-buddy fusion off, SSJ3 Goku and SSJ3 Vegeta used the fusion technique once again and unleashed the fused warrior's true power... GOGETA SUPER SAIYAN THREE!!! Although SSJ3 Gogeta was one of the most powerful fusions all saga long, he was just a diversion until Moku transformed into SSJ4. In the end, they gathered the power they needed and defeated kid buu once and for all. Shortly after Mohan refused to come back right away, our triumphant heroes continued with the 26th world martial arts tournament. And again, Mr. Satan won; but only because Kyro took a knee. Tregeta's time of great peace and greatest tragedy When the Frontier Saiyans return to their world, Future Trunks begins teach his son Kohn how to fight and be a saiyan warrior. Tregeta helps him; However when it goes too far, his wife Madel finds a way to "punish" Trunks for his incompetence. Usually while that happens, Tregeta trains his sons Trunks and Zether so they wouldn't get soft. Around this time, Kyro would help Tomalia (his step-Mother) babysit his little brother Yuta who is 2 years old at this time while Mohan went trough his individual training. (Basically too dangerous for a seven year old). eventually tragedy struck. Moku had come down with the second coming of the heart virus he had against the altered androids and later Paradox Cell. This time, the worse happened... MOKU HAD DIED FROM IT!!! Shortly after, Mohan and Moten agreed to help the altered chichi with the work to comfort her. Soon after Chichi was able to live her life again, she decided to live her life beautifully that way she would be able to keep her body and spend the rest of eternity with her husband in death. Later on, Zether begins to train Yuta while Mohan trained Kyro. Little did these in-peace warriors know, another nightmare was foreseen to come and a new era would begin for the world in parallel; A era of darkness. Soon after Moku dies from the heart virus, a destructive force revealed to be known as the Renegades attacked the Earth in parallel and the parallel planet's special forces were called into action. Unfortunately, none of them not even the powerful Draditz were a match for them. When Gohan came back for them, he was too late. Everyone even his father was gone and an all out war began. Later on, these monsters introduce themselves as the renegade Androids and even stronger ones were headed straight for Goku's world. Tregeta and the others pursuit these dangerous fighters. One of the renegade Androids revealed that even the stronger ones, ALL renegades served under one ruler Seigyza...SON OF DYKO!!! "It appears that the good master wants you all dead while at the same time wants you monkeys to SUFFER ahahahahahahaha!!!" Renegade Super android 13. Tregeta destroys #13 with the upmost of ease allowing the other androids to escape in the blast and smoke. After telling the other remaining Frontier Saiyans the news, They were forced to leave they're young behind with Gohan, Madel, Kyro, and Alter Future Trunks to look over them. But little did they know that one of the strongest renegades remained on the Parallel Earth... PARADOX CELL REBORN!!! When they returned, they found Kyro as well as the other children. However, they was tragedy in the mist. First they went to the memorials for the Altered Z-fighters and Draditz, next they went to the graves Kyro dug up for Madel and Alter Future Trunks, And finally the discovered the most gruesome tragedy of all... TOMALIA"S DEAD BODY!!! Yuta was scarred with an inner hatred against Paradox cell for the rest of his life (at least until he destroys Paradox Cell himself in DBGTX). As for Mohan, he was done; Tomalia was his wife after all, and it was a happy marriage too. "Why, Why like this she wasn't as strong as us! ideally she wasn't any harm to them let alone a threat; just a beautiful feather in the wind. so tell me why, why like this...TEEEEEL MEEEEEEEE!!! One year has passed since the terrible tragedy, and all seemed to be turning back to normal. Then on may 10, age 782 at 9:00 am the same place where draditz and altered Z-fighters were killed, the renegades returned. This time Zether and the others, all except Mohan were ready. These monsters were nothing other than one of Seigyza's best minions... THE RENEGADE ANDROIDS!!! and worse, PARADOX CELL RETURNED as well. In Zether's battle against renegade Dr. Gero, renegade 16, and Renegade 19, all seemed lost. 16 was at near death from renegade 16's self-destruct attack, and Yuta was down for the count. It seemed hopeless to try to survive anymore; But Zether wasn't even going to THINK like that. "I'm the son of the colonial prince tregeta and the grandson of the great Moku. Everyone else even my Granduncle Draditz had fought on only to be able to give up their for me and the others. This time I'm not just gonna act like some bald coward who run out and hides just when the getting gets tough. This time I'll fight for Grandpa Moku, my father, the others, for them I'll fight to the bitter end; After all I am... A SAIYAAAAAAAAN!!! At that moment, Zether had transformed. This time, he had truly become... A SUPER SAIYAN!!! SSJ Zether from that moment destroyed renegades Gero and 19 with the upmost of ease. Right after, he strived for vengeance. SSJ Zether went straight to fighting renegades 17 and 18. Zether lost barely able to escape with his life. He was the upmost careless. After the last of the Renegade androids destroyed even more innocent cities and lives and preparing to strike the next, Zether just couldn't take it anymore and went straight down for round 2. Zether barely survived long enough for Kyro to idealize and tell him everything's gonna be alright one last time before he died at that hands of those beasts. Tregeta did not take it well. " ANDROIDS FOR MY 2ND SON, MY BELOVED SON- IN- LAW, AND MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL, AND EVEN FOR THE FUTURE OF MY GRANDSON KOHN... I'M GONNA RIP YOU APAARARARARARAARARART!!! The androids escape and tregeta ends up fighting Paradox Cell instead. He lost miserably, but thankfully he lived only to everything prior to his legacy other than his oldest son taken form him. In DBGTX, 18 was NOT a happy camper when she heard the news. Tregeta in DBGTX Tregeta was the second to last person to fight Paradox Cell before Yuta did. and once again he lost. Later on, Tregeta sacrifices his life once again to save his son Zether. Category:Saiyans